Seperti Matahari
by TheIceBlossom
Summary: Seperti matahari yang setia menerangi bumi... -SasuSaku again!-


Disclaimer : SasuSaku milik om Masashi Kishimoto titik!

Diilhami dari curhatan seseorang. Warning! Anda akan membaca fic paling jelek sedunia.

* * *

_**Seperti Matahari…..**_

Sore ini seperti biasanya, aku duduk-duduk santai di teras rumahku sambil mendengarkan lagu dari radio kecilku dengan ditemani secangkir teh hangat. Ya… inilah yang sering kulakukan di hari-hari tua ku. Aku tersenyum tak kala melihat beberapa anak kecil bermain di halaman rumahku dengan riang. Wajah-wajah polos itu terlihat sangat bahagia bermain bersama walau hanya dengan mainan sederhana seperti kelereng. Perlahan tanganku yang mulai keriput meraih cangkir teh di meja, lalu menyodorkannya ke bibir ku. Aku meneguk teh itu dengan penuh nikmat dan kedamaian. Kemudian, mataku terpejam menghayati bait-bait lagu populer masa kini dari radio kecilku yang mulai ketinggalan zaman, sambil sesekali bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu.

Aku tersentak begitu mendengar bait-bait lagu dari… entah apa nama penyanyinya, aku tidak tahu sebab di masa tua ku ini aku tergolong orang tua yang 'kuper'. Bait-bait lagu ini mengingatkanku pada cerita masa mudaku, cerita yang telah lama aku lupakan dan kubur dalam-dalam. Mataku berkaca-kaca kala ku ingat masa itu, masa-masa terindah sekaligus menyakitkan…

**-Flashback…-**

Masa-masa SMP adalah masa-masa yang penuh dengan gejolak. Kita mulai tumbuh dewasa baik secara fisik maupun psikologis, pada masa ini pula kita mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenis dan mulai mengenal yang namanya 'cinta'. Tapi cinta pada masa ini sering disebut cinta monyet, karena hanya merupakan pengaruh dari perkembangan menuju kedewasaan.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku biasa dipanggil Sakura. Saat ini aku duduk di bangku kelas dua SMP. Aku sangat beruntung karena aku memiliki keluarga dan teman-teman yang sangat sayang padaku, akupun hidup serba berkecukupan, dan yang paling penting adalah karena tuhan menganugerahkanku kecerdasan yang luar biasa sehingga aku menjadi salah satu murid terpandai di sekolah ini. Basket adalah kegemaranku. Aku begitu sangat menyukai olahraga yang satu itu, walaupun aku tidak pernah bercita-cita menjadi pemain basket profesional. Dari basket, aku mendapatkan banyak teman baru yang memiliki kegemaran yang sama, dan dari basket ini pula aku mengenalnya…

Namanya Sasuke, dia juga duduk di bangku kelas dua SMP. Namun, kelas kami berbeda. Dia juga menyukai basket, sama sepertiku. Dia termasuk lelaki populer di kalangan gadis-gadis sebayaku bahkan kakak-kakak kelasku karena ketampanannya. Awalnya aku pikir dia lelaki yang sombong dan besar kepala karena sikapnya yang dingin dan terlihat kurang bersahabat. Apalagi setiap disapa oleh gadis-gadis, ia terus berlalu tanpa menoleh membalas sapaan mereka atau sekedar tersenyum. Kadang jika aku melihat hal itu, aku mengumpat dalam hati "Mahal amat sih senyumnya!" atau "Dasar manusia es, tampang begitu dibanggakan!". Namun perlahan anggapanku tentangnya mulai sirna. Ternyata sebenarnya dia orang yang baik dan berjiwa sosial tinggi, terutama ketika suatu hari aku melihatnya menolong anak kucing yang tersangkut di pohon dan membantu seorang nenek tua yang kesusahan membawa barang-barangnya yang berat.

Minggu-minggu berlalu, dia mulai menunjukkan sikap bersahabatnya padaku. Mungkin karena kami sering latihan dalam satu lapangan, terlebih lagi kami les matematika di rumah salah satu guru Matematika di sekolah kami. Lambat laun, kami pun semakin akrab. Kami sering bercerita, entah itu mengenai basket atau hal-hal pribadi lainnya. Dia pun menuturkan alasannya bersikap dingin dan tidak bersahabat selama ini (terutama kepada para gadis). Dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak menyukai orang yang bersifat munafik. Sebaliknya, dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukai gadis yang apa adanya sepertiku!. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa wajahku saat itu, yang jelas aku merasakan wajahku memanas seketika menahan rasa malu dan senang mendengar pujiannya. Tapi, dari sini aku dapat pelajaran kalau kita tidak boleh menilai orang sembarangan tanpa tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Suatu senja sehabis latihan basket, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Bukan cinta sebagai sahabat, melainkan cinta antara seorang lelaki pada gadis. Aku masih ingat kata-katanya saat itu.

"Sakura, boleh tidak aku menjadi matahari untuk mu?" tanyanya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Awalnya aku merasa bingung dengan pertanyaannya itu namun setelah aku cerna baik-baik ternyata maksud pertanyaannya itu adalah dia ingin aku menjadi pacarnya! Saat itu jujur aku merasa senang, namun juga bingung. Aku belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, ini adalah pengalaman cinta pertamaku! Dengan gugup aku menjawab, "Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi matahari untukku"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Karena matahari itu akan terbenam seperti senja ini"

Dia tersenyum menatapku, kemudian ia memegang bahuku seolah ingin meyakinkanku. "Walau matahari akan terbenam saat senja, tapi sinarnya akan selalu menerangimu melalui kehadiran bulan"

Aku tidak percaya dia dapat mengatakan kalimat romantis seperti dalam drama-drama kisah percintaan. Sorot matanya tajam menatapku seakan berkata 'percayalah padaku'. Dengan malu-malu, akupun menerimanya menjadi matahari yang akan menyinari hari-hariku dengan cahayanya yang menenteramkan jiwa.

Seperti pasangan remaja pada umumnya, hampir setiap malam minggu kami kencan. Biasanya kami berkeliling kota dengan sepedah motornya dan singgah di tempat-tempat yang menarik. Dan malam ini, kami sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir laut sambil menikmati pemandangan laut di malam hari. Di sekitar kami pun tampak beberapa pasangan remaja yang sedang kencan, namun ada juga sekelompok remaja lainnya yang sekedar berkumpul bersama untuk malam mingguan. Aku melirik kearahnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memandang laut.

"Pemandangannya indah ya?" tanyaku basa basi

"Hn" jawabnya singkat.

Aku sedikit kesal dengan responnya itu, "Udara disini dingin sekali ya?" aku mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Tapi lagi-lagi jawabannya hanya "Hn"

Aku benar-benar kesal! Kenapa sih dia?! "Kau kenapa sih?! Memangnya kau tidak bisa mengatakan kata lain selain 'hn' " aku membentaknya, namun ia tahu aku tidak serius.

Ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah, pemandangannya indah dan disini dingin sekali, puas?! Balasnya dengan nada membentak yang tidak serius.

Aku cemberut, "Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Aku memandang wajahnya yang memang terlihat pucat.

Dia nampak gelisah, "Sakura, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku ke toilet dulu" dia pun pergi.

Aku tersenyum geli, "Jangan-jangan dia pucat gara-gara 'nahan' dari tadi"

Hampir setengah jam ku tunggu, namun ia belum datang juga. Aku sudah sangat kedinginan di sini. Memangnya dia pergi ke toilet mana sih?!. Aku terus melanjutkan kegiatan menunggunya selama kurang lebih setengah jam! Aku hampir saja pulang, kalau ia tak segera datang.

"Eh, mau kemana?" tegurnya

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" omel ku

"Maaf, tadi ada teman lama"

Aku masih kesal, tapi ya sudahlah. Percuma meributkan hal yang sepele begini.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang ya. Sudah hampir malam nih" ajak ku

"Ya sudah" dia pun mengambil motornya lalu menstarternya.

Sambil menunggu motornya siap, aku memperhatikannya. Kemudian, aku melihat sesuatu di siku kirinya. Seperti tahi lalat, namun ini lain. Seperti….bekas suntikan yang ditusukkan berkali-kali sehingga akan meninggalkan bekas berupa titik hitam. Aku tahu hal ini, karena nenekku yang sakit-sakitan selalu mendapatkannya. Namun, aku tak mau mempertanyakan mengapa tanda itu ada padanya.

Suatu hari, ayah marah besar padaku. Penyebabnya karena nilai-nilai ku yang menurun cukup drastis. Ia menuding bahwa pacaran adalah penyebab utamanya.

"Ayah kan sudah bilang, kamu itu masih terlalu kecil untuk berpacaran! Kamu belum siap!"

Aku hanya tertunduk mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan ayah.

"Mulai saat ini, ayah tidak mau lagi mendengar kamu pacaran! Dan kamu tidak boleh keluar kemana-mana lagi selain les! Bahkan untuk latihan basket sekalipun. Kamu harus fokus ke pelajaran, sekarang kamu sudah kelas tiga sebentar lagi mau ujian." Ceramahnya panjang lebar.

Aku tahu ayah benar, dan yang dia lakukan memang demi kebaikanku juga. Ya….mau apa lagi?

Malamnya aku gelisah, aku bingung bagaimana cara mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa kami putus. Sungguh aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

Pada jam istirahat, aku memilih bermain basket di lapangan. Sedari tadi, bola yang ku lempar tidak masuk-masuk juga ke ring. Mungkin karena perkataan ayah yang masih terus terngiang di telingaku. Aku menghela nafas berat ketika bola yang ku lempar tidak masuk lagi. Dengan kesal aku membanting bola itu sehingga terpantul tinggi.

"Tidak biasanya kau begini" suara seseorang mengagetkaku.

Aku menoleh, ternyata Sasuke. Dia sudah berdiri di belakangku sambil memegang bola basket yang tadi ku pantulkan.

"Kelihatannya ada masalah" ujarnya sambil melempar bola basket itu ke ring, dan masuk.

Aku duduk lemas di lapangan itu, "Ya, masalah besar"

"Memangnya apa masalahmu?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh padaku dan terus bermain basket.

"Kelihatannya kita harus putus" ujar ku tanpa basa basi lagi.

Dia baru saja akan melempar bola, namun terhenti karena ucapanku tadi. Dia menoleh dan menatapku heran.

"Nilai-nilai ku menurun dan ayah bilang itu karena pacaran" jelasku

Bisa kulihat ia menghela nafas berat. "Memangnya tidak ada jalan lain?" tanyanya

"Memangnya kau mau aku membantah ayahku?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku bagaimana kalau backstreet?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Tidak buruk" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Kami pun menjalani masa-masa pacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi hampir tiga tahun. Dan selama itu, waktu kami bertemu hanya ketika di sekolah atau saat les. Awalnya ini terasa berat dan melelahkan, namun akhirnya aku nikmati juga. Ya…mungkin ini bagian dari warna-warni masa remaja yang penuh dengan hal-hal aneh dan 'nakal'.

Setelah tamat SMA, ayahku pindah tugas ke kota lain. Mau tidak mau aku akupun harus pindah. Jadilah kami berpacaran jarak jauh. Kami berhubungan hanya melalui surat menyurat. Aku masih ingat, di setiap suratnya ia selalu menyelipkan selembar fotonya. Katanya, biar aku selalu ingat dia. Sore ini, aku mendapatkan surat darinya lagi. Dalam surat itu, ia menceritakan tentang keadaannya di sana, tentang teman-teman, dan tentang rasa rindunya padaku. Aku hampir tertawa membaca bagian itu. Namun, tak dapat aku ingkari kalau akupun sangat merindukannya. Cukup lama juga kami berpisah, mungkin sekitar empat atau lima bulan. Dan selama itu belum sekalipun aku pulang untuk menemuinya. Hmm, resiko sih! Tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir untuk ukuran cinta monyet, lima tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Hebat juga ya kami, bisa bertahan begitu lama. Padahal teman-teman kami yang lain sudah gonta-ganti pacar belasan kali bahkan ada yang puluhan kali. Seminggu kemudian, aku menerima surat darinya lagi. Isinya cukup mengejutkan. Dia mengatakan kalau ia akan pindah ke kota tempatku berada, kebetulan kakaknya juga tinggal di sini. Jujur, aku sangat senang. Entah bagaimana aku mengungkapkan rasa bahagiaku itu!

Akhirnya hubungan kamipun kembali seperti dulu lagi. Ayah juga sudah tidak melarangku pacaran lagi. Karena menurutnya aku sudah dewasa dan mengerti mana yang baik dan buruk. Hari-hari terasa begitu sempurna bersamanya. Kemana-mana selalu berdua, hampir seluruh pelosok kota telah kami jelajahi berdua. Kenangan-kenangan itu begitu indah untuk dilupakan, walau kelihatannya sepele namun nyatanya dapat membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga sepanjang hari.

Hampir seminggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Ya, ini adalah dampak dari kesibukanku sebagai mahasiswi baru di sebuah universitas ternama di kota ini. Saat ini, aku sedang menunggunya menjemputku. Kami janjian untuk nonton bersama. Tapi hampir sejam kutunggu, dia belum juga datang. Tiba-tiba telepon berdering, karena di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa akupun mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" sahutku

"Bisa bicara dengan Sakura?" ujar sebuah suara dari seberang.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ini siapa ya?"

"Oh, saya Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke. Saya mau mengabarkan kalau Sasuke sekarang di rumah sakit"

Aku terkejut! "Dia kenapa?" tanyaku panik

"Lebih baik kamu kesini untuk melihat sendiri keadaannya"

Aku terduduk lemas, tak bisa bicara apa-apa. Lama aku terdiam untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, aku bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Setiba disana, aku hanya mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri akibat OVERDOSIS NARKOBA! Bayangkan saja betapa sakitnya hatiku saat itu. hampir seminggu tak bertemu, tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di rumah sakit dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku sangat marah, kecewa, namun juga sedih. Mengapa aku sampai tak tahu kalau selama ini dia adalah pengguna narkoba??? Sungguh ini menyakitkan, lebih baik dia menyakitiku dengan kata-kata lalu pergi meninggalkanku dari pada aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Sakiiiiiiiiit sekali….seperti ribuan belati yang ditancapkan ke jantungmu. Akhirnya, dari kakaknya aku ketahui penyebab dia menggunakan narkoba. Dia sangat terpukul dan frustasi akibat perceraian orang tua mereka. Di tengah kekalutannya itu pun, rayuan benda haram itu datang. Saat itu ia tak kuasa menahan godaan untuk menggunakan narkoba. Awalnya hanya coba-coba, hanya untuk menghilangkan stres. Namun semakin lama, ia semakin ketagihan dan akhirnya kecanduan untuk menggunakan benda terkutuk itu. Pantas saja aku pernah melihat bekas suntikan di siku kirinya. Mengapa aku tak menyadari ini sebelumnya??? Seharusnya aku tahu hal ini, diakan dekat dengan ku. Berhari- hari ia tak sadarkan diri, dan yang parahnya lagi dokter memvonis ia terkena penyakit HIV AIDS! Hatiku bertambah hancur…entah bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan betapa terlukanya aku menghadapi kenyataan ini. Hampir sebulan aku mengunjunginya di rumah sakit ini, namun ia tak kunjung sadar. Tubuhnya sudah semakin pucat dan kurus digerogoti penyakit yang disebabkan oleh tindakan bodohnya itu. Begitu miris rasanya melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hari-hari ku lalui dengan menunggu dan menunggunya sadar dari tidur panjangnya, tidak sedikit pula air mata yang tertumpah karenanya. Tidak henti-hentinya aku meminta pada tuhan atas kesadarannya. Dan senja ini, sepertinya tuhan mengabulkan doa ku. Sasuke sadar! Perasaanku campur aduk antara marah dan senang. Ia tersenyum lemah kepadaku. Namun aku tak membalasnya, aku malah memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura" ujarnya lemah nyaris seperti bisikan.

Aku tetap diam, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku memang salah, tuhan sudah menghukumku dengan penyakit ini. Tolong jangan hukum aku lagi dengan sikapmu yang dingin padaku" ujarnya

Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir di kedua belah pipiku. Aku berusaha menyekanya dengan punggung tanganku namun percuma, karena semakin kutahan akan semakin deras. Aku masih mempertahankan posisiku yang tidak menoleh padanya, walau sebenarnya hatiku juga terasa sakit melakukannya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku tak bisa menjadi matahari yang sempurna untukmu. Mungkin kau terlalu sempurna untuk ku miliki di kehidupan ini" ia menghela nafas, "Kurasa aku sangat lelah, aku ingin beristirahat…mungkin selamanya…"

Aku memandang wajahnya, perlahan matanya menutup. Segaris senyum damai terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan namun pucat. Sejak saat itu… aku tak pernah lagi melihatnya membuka mata…selamanya…

**-End of Flashback-**

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, namun kenangan itu masih terekam jelas di memoriku. Setiap aku mengingat wajahnya, hatiku terasa sakit. Masih ku ingat dengan jelas senyumnya, perhatiannya, kasih sayangnya, sikapnya yang dingin namun penuh dengan kelembutan, karena dia adalah matahari yang sinarnya tak pernah habis di telan zaman dan akan selalu menemaniku lewat senandung yang dikirimkannya pada bulan.

_Seperti matahari yang setia menerangi bumi…_

* * *

Huwahahahaha…… saya tidak menyangka akan menulis fic yang aneh seperti ini. OOC banget yah hahaha… saya sampe ketawa guling-guling waktu saya baca bagian dimana Sasuke nolongin kucing dan nenek-nenek (bukan Sasuke banget gitu lho!)

Sebenarnya fic ini sudah lama saya tulis, tapi gak dipublikasikan karena saya rasa fic ini aneh! Tapi adik saya maksa banget dan kebetulan saya lagi STREEEEES berat, jadilah saya mempublikasikan fic teraneh ini.

Komentarin ya! –bilang aja minta di review- kalau mau di flame juga gak apa-apa secara fic ini emang JELEK! LEBAI! ANEEEHHHHH! Hahaha…. –Author mulai gila-

**Well, saya mau balas review dari para author di fic sebelumnya.**

**harurunGAARA** Makasih ya atas review nya! Trus makasih juga udah ngasih masukan

**kakkoii-chan** ternyata ada juga ya yang bikin fic pake lagu itu selain saya. Ehm, tapi makasih banget dah mau baca fic saya + ngereview

**dilia shiraishi** Wah makasih ya udah ngasih kritik tentang kekurangannya. Emang aku blo'on banget gak mikir sebelumnya –benturin kepala ke tembok-

**Myuuga Arai** semangat anda membangun banget! Thank you sooooooo much ^_^

**mori sakuranba** hehehe… itu bukan puisi saya tapi lagunya mbak Dewi Lestari. Tapi, thank you thank you thank youuuuuuuuu banget dah ngereview

**Cahill-Inuzumaki Athena Helen** Kritik dan sarannya bagus banget! Makasih ya. Dan saya memang penggemar SasuSaku alias SasuSaku Lovers :)

**hiryuka nishimori** Thank you atas semangatnya, nanti saya baca fic anda

**Furukara Kyu** hehehe… saya publisin malem-malem karena gak sempet siangnya padahal saya sudah rencana mau mempublisin fic pertama saya itu pas hari ultah saya! Oh iya, saya udah pernah baca fic anda yang 'vampire class' uh keren banget tuh. Saya jadi ingat film 'Twilight'.

At last, thank you so much buat semua yang udah ngereview cerita saya yang sebelumnya. Saya doakan kalian panjang umur, banyak rejeki, banyak jodoh….AMIN.

TheIceBlossom ^_^


End file.
